Dominating or Dominated? German
by JJKMagic
Summary: Er war immer dominierend gewesen aber nichts ist besser, als dominiert zu werden! AKUROKU (Roxas/Axel). YAOI.


Jupp, das ist meine deutsche Übersetzung zu _Dominating or Dominated?_

**Warnung: RoxasXAxel. Yaoi, Sex, 16+**

**Urheberrechte: Ich besitze nicht die Rechte an Kingdom Hearts oder dessen Charakteren, alles gehört Square Enix! Mir gehört nur der Ursprungstext, von dem ich die Übersetzung angefertigt habe ^_^**

* * *

**Dominierend oder Dominiert?**

Keiner von ihnen hätte das erwartet, als sie das erste Mal Sex hatten. Das war Leidenschaft jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Dieses Fieber war wie die Feuer der Hölle.

Der Blonde hatte gedacht, es war falsch, als sie es das erste Mal getan hatte aber jetzt war das anders. Roxas dachte nicht mehr nach, er tat was Axel wollte und er wollte _es _hart.

Es fühlte sich beinahe normal an, nein, es war bereits normal. Der Rothaarige, über das Bett gebeugt, lustvoll stöhnend, sein Rücken durchgebogen und die Finger tief in die Decke gekrallt; er stützte sich dabei nur auf seine Ellenbogen. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen waren mit Lust gefüllt, doch Roxas konnte es nicht sehen, er wusste es einfach.

Der Rothaarige wollte es hart; er war niemals zufrieden. Er wollte dominiert werden, obwohl er immer dominierend gewesen war.

Ja, er war es auch gewesen, als sie das erste Mal Sex hatten. Der Blonde hatte es akzeptiert, hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Es war nicht schlecht gewesen, auf keinen Fall, aber Axel wollte etwas anderes, er _verzehrte _sich nach einem anderen Gefühl. Ja, ihr erstes Mal war gut gewesen, genau wie Roxas es erwartet hatte aber er war zutiefst geschockt gewesen, als er am nächsten Tag erwachte. Der intensive Blick, mit dem der Rothaarige ihn betrachtete, als er das plötzlich erregte Glied des jüngeren Mannes in sich aufnahm… er würde das niemals vergessen. Diese neue Empfindung, die seinen Körper durchfloss. Er war niemals dominierend gewesen aber er lernte dieses Gefühl zu lieben. Axel, der ihm so hilflos ausgesetzt war… aber er nutze das nicht gegen ihn, ihn sich der Lust hingeben zu sehen war viel atemberaubender als ihn danach betteln zu sehen.

„Roxas!", keuchte der Rothaarige. „Härter!", verlangte er und Roxas kam seinen Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Er drang tiefer in ihn ein und verdiente sich damit lautes Stöhnen, jedes Mal, wenn er die empfindsame Stelle in seinem Liebhaber traf. Aber Axel würde keine Ruhe geben, würde nur mit dem nicht zufrieden sein. Er gab sich seinen tierischen Gelüsten hin, seinem Verlangen nach mehr, obwohl er es früher immer geheim gehalten hatte. Als er die Erektion des Blonden zum ersten Mal in sich aufgenommen hatte, hatte er nichts gesagt. Er war beschämt gewesen doch er hatte gemerkt, dass er unten sein wollte, dass er _dominiert _werden wollte. Er hatte nur leise geächzt und Roxas' unregelmäßigen Stöhnen gelauscht. Er liebte das Gefühl von dem Blonden _gefüllt _zu werden. Er brauchte es, er _wollte _es, wollte es so viel mehr.

„Roxas", rief er in Lust, als der Blonde anfing das Rückgrat des Rothaarigen mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken, ohne seinen Rhythmus auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen. Axel war kitzlig, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Es war leichter ihn mit sanften Küssen abzulenken, als mit irgendwas anderem.

„Ro…xas…"

„Ja, Axel?", fragte der Blonde, während er einen weiteren Kuss auf der empfindlichen Haut des Rothaarigen platzierte und ihn damit zum Keuchen brachte.

„Hör auf…nimm mich einfach… bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit!", verlangte er.

Ein leises Kichern entkam Roxas' Lippen aber er gehorchte. Er packte die Hüfte des Rothaarigen und drang noch tiefer in ihn ein. Axel stöhnte _zufrieden _aber er war noch nicht _befriedigt_.

„Härter! Schneller!"

Sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig, als Roxas einen schnelleren Rhythmus einschlug. Er konnte nicht mehr genug Luft in seinen Lungen aufnehmen. Der Klang ihrer sich bewegenden Körper machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Roxas… gib mir alles,… was du hast!", keuchte er.

Der Rothaarige forderte ihn heraus, also würde er sein Bestes tun, um ihn zu befriedigen. Der jüngere Mann nutze all seine Kraft, um die Prostata seines Liebhabers genau zu treffen. Und er hatte genug Übung gehabt. Axel schrie in seiner Lust, seine Kraft verließ ihn beinahe, als die Belastung auf seinen Ellenbogen zu viel wurde.

Er bog seinen Rücken durch, er war nah dran,_ so nah_.

„Roxas!"

Der hohe Ton in Axels Stimme sagte ihm, was er zu tun hatte. Er entfernte eine Hand von Axels Hüfte und griff das pulsierende Glied des Rothaarigen.

„Ahh!", schrie er lustvoll, allein bei der Berührung durch die Hand des Blonden.

Roxas konnte das feuchte Vorsperma fühlen, als er die Erektion des älteren Mannes streichelte. Ein letztes, lautes Stöhnen und der Rothaarige erreichte seinen Höhepunkt; er beschmutze die Decke als er kam aber keinen von ihnen hatte das jemals gekümmert. Das Gefühl, als Axel sich um ihn verengte, ließ auch Roxas kommen; er vergoss seine Samen in seinem Liebhaber bevor er sich aus ihm zurückzog.

Axel ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, seine Arme schmerzten unglaublich aber es war egal. Er was glücklich, befriedigt… Roxas legte sich neben seinen Liebhaber und zog ihn an sich.

Der Rothaarige lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Der jüngere Mann kuschelte sich einfach an seinen Liebhaber und schlief ein.

Ihr Sex konnte nicht leidenschaftlicher sein aber ihre Liebe konnte nicht sanfter sein.

* * *

**Die Übersetzung fiel mir wirklich schwerer, als ich erwartet habe aber wenn Interesse besteht würde ich natürlich auch andere Übersetzungen anfertigen^^**

**Bitte hinterlasst eine Review, okay? ^_^**


End file.
